Truths
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Small Plot Bunny. What if Carlos recognised the evasion for what it was at the Randoll Farm?


Third Continuum story on this site. and already its got character filters... well, after I commented on it anyway to the admins. so plot bunny time here.

- Break -

**Truths.**

"So, you two know each other?" Carlos asked, and saw the looks the two threw each other.

In another world/timeline/loop, whatever, Carlos would have accepted, or rather, secretly not accepted but on the surface at the very least, accepted their attempt to evade that issue and lie, but in this one, he decided it wasn't a good thing to have this one thing be another lie. He'd waited until they were at least in a different room of th ehouse, while Roland Randall, Alec's step-dad, looked up the paperwork of how much ammonium nitrate he'd bought.

"Ahm, you're her partner so I think you know about... a certain group, right?"

Carlos just looked at him.

Kiera saw his ploy, and a way for the two to at least know of the other. "He does occassional work for me."

Alex nodded at Carlos' look. "I don't work for them, not exactly. They kinda took some of my dad's inventions and even their experts had difficulty. I do a bit of tech support."

"From a distance, he either worked remotely or came to me when I had... problems." Kiera filled in.

Carlos took a guess, "Recent, problems?"

"The, uh... tendyne thing, yeah." Kiera hesitantly agreed.

"Speaking of, The upgrades to, um... should stop future incidents if it ever tries to happen again." Alec decided to add.

"Dont worry, I won't be gaming any time soon that's for sure." Kiera inserted with a smile.

- Scene Break -

Carlos looked up from his hospital bed, as Alec came in nervously. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"It's... it's Kiera. Well, not her really but..."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Look, you know those times when she'd suddenly be on her phone?"

Carlos nodded, the lack of a vibrate and ring and the screen lighting up meant he had suspected skitzophrenia in the past until he realised she couldn't be making any of that shit up. And his thoughts after the vague talk about Alec's work with Kiera, he guessed that Section 6 was testing some pretty advanced stuff. No one can just do a 'DNA match' off of those things in under a second. And he had noticed her speaking without either that bluetooth headset she'd had for the first two weeks or so, nor her phone. And he had distinctly remembered her opening a few of those commmunications with 'alec'.

"You were..." He paused, thinking of an analogy, before eh came up with one. "you were like the operator guys from The Matrix films."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Kiera didn't get along well with many of the other agents, nor I with them when they tried to recruit me. Anyway, I uh... "

"I remember her talking to dillon, during the situtation at the farm. How did she do that, and why didn't she first?"

"I had to patch her subdermal communicator through to the phone network, since it's supposed to only link to others or a central hub."

Carlos nodded at that. Finally, alec got the courage to start the story - the fake one he and Kiera had come up with - about Liber8. "A couple years ago, my dad did some work with Section 8, and one of the inventions he hadn't really completed before he died was the communicator. I, uh... I was asked to finish it. Fortunately for me, I was able to do so without going to their headquarters. But, shortly after, there were, problems. And those problems caused others to. uh... liberate some section 8 stuff. Section 8 was decimated, and the attackers fled before they could be dealt with. Section 6 was created specifically to deal with that group."

"Liber8." Carlos stated, and Alec nodded. It was total BS, but then, he was going on a wing and a prayer here.

"During their raid, the technology used to implant much of her tech was destroyed, and I dont know it well enough to copy it yet. Thankfully what they stole was for the most part destroyed when they first arrived in vancouver. the results of which you saw when you first met Kiera."

"What do they still have?"

"Had. the final piece of technology was destroyed during their raid on the Linear Collider. You see, they were aiming for elsewhere... they didn't mean to come here."

"What are you saying?"

"Prototype Teleportation Technology. By prototype, I mean, when they appeared on that bridge, the excess energy destroyed the bridge, along with most of the teleporter. they thought that they still had it all when they tried to get wherever they wanted to go."

"This... sounds ridiculous."

"I know, but think about it. Mostly ex-military with a grudge against the government that would hunt them down using technology so far ahead of anything they can use to evade capture. I only know about that stuff because I'm the only one qualified to be Kiera's 'tech support', and Kiera helped me fill in the gaps. Right now, I'm not even cleared to tell you, but I felt you ought to know the stakes. These guys wanted teleportation technology, so they could be effectively immune to capture, and they're not your average gang, they're not just strong, they're smart. And Kiera will need all the help she can get to fight them. even if that help is only to keep beauracracy off her back."

"What?"

"Problem is, her cover for this entire stay was supposed to be as a fellow officer. As far as the uninformed joe was concerned, they'd assume she was Vancouver PD. For you and your boss, she's Portland PD. Dillon only knows Section 6 exists, but he's not supposed to. It's a covert shadow group. Hell, I only found out when you did. As far as I knew my prior connection was simply with a government R and D, the acronym of which I wasn't cleared to know, and that Kiera was a cop that had been part of the first human implant tester group or something like that. I didn't know that she's the only one with the subdermal communicator tech around on the planet.= thanks to Liber8."

- Scene Break -

The three looked out from the boat. Inside, Matthew was remaining inconspicious.

"This changes things." Carlos told them.

They nodded.

"I want in."

"In?"

"Yes. No more lies, no more evasions. Everything. And don't con me with that section 6 crap. For the record, you two are terrible liars."

"I'm from the year 2077, a time where there are no governments. Corporations run things, and I am... was... a Protector..." And so The truth was told.

And Carlos couldn't help but realise that she was being honest. afterall, as he said, she was a terrible liar.


End file.
